


A New Start

by prost_girl



Series: The World According to Jules Ricciardo [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hamilton reference, Multi, New OTP, we created these characters and we love them like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Jules Ricciardo and Matilda Vettel move into their first apartment together, with some help from their families. Set in 2040.





	

Jules wrapped his arm around Matilda’s shoulder as they walked from the train station to their new apartment. They had finally made the plunge and decided to move in together. Hanna and Elle had been overjoyed when the young couple had told them of their plans. They had looked around at apartments in Monte Carlo for a while, but couldn’t find one in their price range. Both the Ricciardos and Vettels had offered to help out with the cost of an apartment, but Jules and Matilda were adamant they wanted to be normal and they wanted to pay for their first home together on their own. They agreed that their parents were allowed to buy them a piece of furniture each. After months of searching, they found a small apartment in Geneva, Switzerland, not too far from Seb and Hanna’s farm house on the train. It also wasn’t a very long flight to Monaco so they could easily see their friends like Felipinho Massa and Robin Raikkonen. 

They met Daniel, Elle, Sebastian, and Hanna in a small cafe near the apartment. Elle and Hanna had been very persuasive when trying to get Jules and Matilda to let them be there when they went to the apartment for the first time after they’d bought it. Daniel and Seb had come along too, partly to see the apartment, but mostly to see Elle and Hanna get overly emotional when they realised their children were actually moving out.   
“Now Mum” Jules started, after Elle’s hug which lasted slightly longer than normal. “You’re not allowed to get too emotional, ok? It’s just an apartment” He finished, as his mother giggled and wiped a stray tear from her eye.  
“I know it’s just an apartment, but I can’t believe you’re so grown up, moving out, and to another country” Elle replied to her son, her Australian accent becoming more pronounced due to the sheer amounts of emotion running through her.  
“Dad! Help! Mum’s about to cry!” Jules shouted, making everybody laugh. 

The group left the cafe, and made their way through the streets of Geneva until they reached the townhouse that had been converted into 3 apartments. Jules and Matilda were going to live in the middle one, so they had neighbours above and below. They let themselves in, and led both sets of parents up to their front door.   
“Ok, we just want to warn you. The walls are bare, and there is no furniture yet. We actually got you here so you can help us decorate” Matilda said as Jules unlocked the door. What the parents didn’t know was that Emilie and Tomasz Vettel, along with Isla and Mason Ricciardo were inside, ready to decorate too. 

Jules and Matilda blocked their ears as their mothers screamed in surprise at seeing their other children already in the apartment, and in old clothes ready to paint. Jules and Matilda have instructions to their respective parents and siblings about which room was being painted which colour. Seb and Hanna took the living room with Daniel and Elle, whilst Emilie and Isla painted the kitchen. Tomasz and Mason painted the bathroom and hallways. Jules and Matilda painted their bedroom. The living room was painted a lilac that wasn’t too pale or too dark. The kitchen was painted a yellow-y gold, and the bathroom was a light blue. Their bedroom was a tasteful off-white so Matilda, an up-and-coming artist, could paint whatever she liked on the walls. Ever since she was young, Matilda had loved the musical ‘Hamilton’, and one quote had always inspired her in particular. In beautiful cursive script, she painted the words ‘I am inimitable, I am an original’ on the wall above where the headboard of their bed would go. She also painted some picture frames on the wall that were big enough to stick photographs inside. For her 20th birthday, Daniel and Elle had had a canvas with a picture of her and Jules on it made for her. She had measured it, and painted what looked like the edge of a polaroid picture to surround it when it finally made its way out of storage and onto the wall. 

After they had all finished painting, they cleaned themselves up and walked to a small restaurant around the corner. They all sat down, and ordered before Emilie stood up.  
“Umm… I probably should have thought about what I was going to say before I stood up. But, anyhow, I have an announcement to make. Before you panic, Dad, I’m not pregnant”. Seb let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding before she carried on.  
“I’ve decided to quit my job, and to become a full time writer” Emilie announced. Everybody cheered and congratulated her. It had always been Emilie’s dream to be a writer, and now she was really following it. They ate their meal, then went back to the apartment so they could move the furniture in. 

Once all this was done, Jules and Matilda’s families left. Jules locked the door behind them and joined Matilda on the sofa. She rested her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
“Jules?” Matilda asked. She got a grunt of recognition from her very tired boyfriend in return.  
“This is ours. This is our apartment.” She said, quietly, trying to take it all in.   
“I know. I can’t quite believe it” Jules replied. He leaned down to kiss her before they both passed out on the sofa, tired and emotional from their first day in their new home.


End file.
